


You Know, I Know

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: Inspired by Intro: Serendipity aka comfort from Jimin and your cat, Mochi.





	You Know, I Know

**Author's Note:**

> -Admin Bee

You’re eight hours deep into a hardcore study session, a textbook hurricane splayed out around your small living space and heavy-lidded eyes threatening to close at any moment when there’s a knock at your door. You jump up, any ounce of sleepiness fading away with the arrival of your hero, your savior, the man who answered your plea for distraction with “I’ll be right over.”

Park Jimin, the beautiful, amazing boyfriend he is, has come to your rescue, standing outside your door with a backpack hanging off his shoulder, the largest cup of coffee the cafe down the street offers in one hand and a full bag from the convenience store in the other. Somehow, despite finals and late nights, he’s still the epitome of sunshine, lighting up the hallway to your dim apartment with his bright smile.

“I brought coffee,” you graciously accept the cup he extends towards you, “snacks,” the plastic bag in his hand is lifted, “and a surprise.”

After taking a generous gulp of the liquid crack your system has been craving, you set down the cup and take the plastic grocery sack from him, rummaging through boxes of ramen, crackers, and sweets to see everything he got you, “surprise?”

He sets his backpack down and you notice for the first time it’s not his usual schoolbag. This one is bigger and more brightly colored, and now that you think about it, it looks like something you’d seen advertised on Facebook recently. And if it was that backpack, that meant-

“You brought Mochi!?”

He answers by bringing your fur child out of the bubble backpack, the calico kitten surprisingly calm for just having traveled ten minutes from Jimin’s house. He wiggles some in Jimin’s arms but settles against your chest easily when he’s passed to you. You run your fingers through his brown and tan fur, stopping to scratch at the black spot on his back that turns the cat into a purring mess.

“Have I told you recently just how absolutely amazing you are?”

Jimin smirks, picking the abandoned plastic sack off of the ground to move into the kitchen to start making ramen, “Not recently.”

You follow him, Mochi still cuddled and purring against your sweatshirt, “Well, you’re absolutely amazing and wonderful and I love you for thinking of bringing Mochi with you.”

“I’m starting to wonder,” he moves around your kitchen with ease, grabbing a pot and filling it with water to start boiling, “if you’re more excited to see the cat than me.”

You wait until he settles back against the counter to step into his space, “Aww, Chim,” resting your head on his chest and getting as close to him as possible without squishing the calico. He squishes his nose into the top of your head and deeply sighs, the only sound around you being Mochi’s rhythmic purring and the slow roll of the water heating up in the pot.

“You’re a close second, don’t worry.”

“Go wait in the living room, you nut,” Jimin scoffs, pushes you off of him lightly, and with a swat to your shoulder, turns back to making ramen, “and take a break! I don’t want to see any signs of a book being opened when I come back in.”

“Alright, alright, bossy,” you whine, but there’s an undeniable fond smile on both of your faces. You take yourself and Mochi back to the couch and sink into the cushions, allowing the cat to wiggle out of your arms and settle in beside you, giving a few routine licks to his paw.

Jimin comes in later with a pot of ramen to find you slightly dozing off, the calico once again curled up against your side. He sets the pot down on the coffee table and crouches beside you to gently sweep aside the stray hairs that have fallen into your eyelashes. He leans back when you stir, watching as your eyelids flutter open to focus on his sudden appearance in front of you.

“Did I wake you?” He asks. Your fingers brush against the soft skin of his cheek, tracing over his cheekbone. You shake your head. Something in his gaze melts and he leans forward to place a kiss on the very tip of your nose, “Food’s ready.”

The pot sits on the table, empty now. Golden rays of the sinking sun lay in vertical stripes across the floor, one sunbeam cascading over the couch like a blanket the same shade of yellow you’re currently nestled under. Back to his chest, legs tangled together, arms protectively wrapped around you, Jimin’s created a cocoon of serenity to keep out the stress of finals and studying for a while. Mochi lays against you, Jimin’s fingers absentmindedly stroking through his fur. And you’re at peace.

“We’re lucky,” you muse, tracing over the metal watch around Jimin’s wrist lightly, “Male calico cats are really rare.” He hums in reply, stopping to trace a shape into the tan patch on the aforementioned feline. Mochi stretches, his little toes curling before relaxing and settling back in again. Jimin mimics the action a moment later. Like father, like son.

A chiming sound from your phone breaks the silence again. It’s the alarm you set an hour and a half ago, signaling that your earlier decided study break was up and it was time to dive back into pages and chapters and numbers that burned into the back of your eyelids until you went cross-eyed with information. However, just when you shifted to get up, Jimin’s arms wrap tighter around you, pulling you closer, if that’s even possible, into his chest.

“I gotta get up,” you say, even though you settle against him again.

“Nope,” he murmurs into your hair, “I’m keeping you prisoner here, under this blanket with me.”

“Jimin-”

He moves the blanket up to cover your mouth, “shh, sleep, love.”

Sighing, you sink further under the blanket, adding a “you’re a bad influence on me,” before closing your eyes and slipping off into much-needed rest.


End file.
